


Probably the only Poly ML Fic I will ever write (See Footnote 1)

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Only tagging the speaking characters, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Because if I ever write another one, you're all going to kill me.Posted on Tumblr long ago, reposted here as I am trying to get all my fics on AO3.





	Probably the only Poly ML Fic I will ever write (See Footnote 1)

“Ladybug….” Hawkmoth had never contacted her via her yo-yo communicator before. This was bad.

“It’s you! What do you want?”

“Oh, but it’s what _you_ want…_Mlle. Dupain-Cheng_!” She flinched. Oh, yes, this was _very_ bad. When she didn’t answer, the villain continued. “Adrien Agreste, AKA Chat Noir. Alya Cesaire, the famed Rena Rouge. Nino Lahiffe, Carapace. Le Paon and I have the rest of your loving little foursome here as our guests.”

Marinette flinched behind her spotted mask, but rallied bravely to snap, “You’re lying! Prove it! Show them to me!” 

“But of course!” he purred, and turned his communicator to pan across the three young heroes–none with their Miraculous–under the watchful eye of his blue-clad henchwoman. 

“NO!”

“Yes, ‘My Lady’…it is true…”

She sobbed, “No, please, don’t say it!” But Hawkmoth was unrelenting.

_“All your Baes are belong to us!” _

She screamed in horror. “What you say!”

**Author's Note:**

> Footnote 1: Because if Talvin ever does write another Poly ML Fic or Drabble, you will come to my gates with torches and pitchforks and put an end to my villainy.
> 
> In fact, I think I see the angry mob approaching already. Pardon me, gotta run!
> 
> Footnote 2: If you are totally clueless as the reference, here, I am using one of the earliest Internet Memes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQE66WA2s-A


End file.
